


In the Beginning

by ponderinfrustration



Series: Late Nights in Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Babylock, F/M, M/M, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two biggest beginnings in Sherlock Holmes' human life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Addition to the Family

It began when Sherlock was only a few hours old. Someone - likely his unknown-mother - dumped him in a dust bin, not knowing what to do with the tiny bundle. Luckily for the baby, a werewolf happened to hear his cries on a night-time wander through the city.

(Also luckily for the baby, it wasn't a full-moon.)

And so, this creature whom some said was cursed, took the boy in his arms and carried him home, the baby's cries reminding him of his own newly-lost son.

(It seemed only right to give this child the life that his own hadn't been strong enough to know.)

Violet Holmes took one look at that motherless baby cradled in Siger’s arms and took him close to her, baffled how any mother could abandon a child, never mind a new born baby who'd done no harm to anyone. Without either mentioning it, both werewolves decided that they would raise the child as their own.

(Both felt as if little Sherlock – for that was his name now – was a blessing meant for them.)

So it was that the infant fated to die was provided with a family who would protect him against all odds.

(It just so happened that that new-found family included not only geniuses for parents, but also one for an older brother.)


	2. The Beginning of Something More

Though his family gave him an open offer of the quasi-immortality conferred by a werewolf bite long ago, Sherlock never takes them up on their offer. Oh, he thinks about it alright, muses about it upon occasion, but always as one of those things that may possibly happen, someday in the future. (And in truth, he often wonders if it may not be more bother than it's worth.)

Then, he moves into Baker Street, with a healer for a landlady - certainly not housekeeper, dear - and a vampire for a flatmate. And it is this John with his blue eyes and hair of indeterminate shade and fascinating history - he is, after all, older than Sherlock - who finally makes him think seriously about the whole prospect of immortality, even in the early days of their acquaintance-to-be-friendship.

Often, while working over some experiment or other, Sherlock would catch himself thinking about that hair, or those eyes, what those fingers must feel like over alabaster skin. (John, for his part, quite enjoyed the aesthetic of Sherlock, but his desire had died with his humanity.)

In the end, it was Lestrade who pushed them together and told them to come clean about their feelings because he was sick of their pining looks. (This was closely followed by a visit to Sherlock's bedroom.)


End file.
